


艾利｜Paradise Lost

by innowing1019



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoiler
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innowing1019/pseuds/innowing1019
Summary: 你怎样看见我，我就怎样看见你，艾伦。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	艾利｜Paradise Lost

一千年以后，利威尔在海边见到巨人，他起先以为那是山，后来知道陡峭绵延的是巨人的脊背，如团团乌云压下的是巨人的长发，植被从他的皮肤中生长出来，有《帕拉迪岛生物图鉴》中已灭绝的三千种植物。

他没有上过学，但知道地下街版本的口述历史中说到：巨人祓除了艾尔迪亚人血脉中的诅咒，但人类仇恨巨人，巨人的子民也仇恨巨人，只有世界上最后一个巨人消失，恐惧才会离开这片土地。

人们想尽所有的办法，用锋利的刀，用威力巨大的炮，用火把，用毒药，然而没有什么能杀死一座山。为了斩杀巨人而来的士兵总是站在原地无法前进，只能向那扎根在海与岸交界线的山峦投去一道遥远的注视。

利威尔也是那些士兵中的一个。

他本人由一位死神抚养长大，他们第一次见面时，死神还只是一个模糊的人形，而利威尔年仅四岁，被病痛和饥饿折磨得如一把枯干细瘦的柴，他误以为那是人类，在他举起手时惊恐地蜷缩。

「你来带走我吗？」

那团影子不靠近他，只是说：「你应当活下去。」

因此利威尔就活下来，并且以为这是一场梦，他的病情逐渐好转，有力气去寻找食物，又学会了拿刀，在第一次被锋利的刃割伤手臂之后明白刃口要时刻向外。

他在制造死和观看死中又数次迎来自己的死，因此同那团影子反复相见，人形变得面目清晰：黑色的长发垂落下来，盛眼球的眼眶形状饱满圆润，唯独内容物不知所踪。利威尔既不害怕，也不欣喜，只是保持人类所有美德中最好的那一种，次次沉默地从那双手中避让开。某日听到在一种解释世界的学说中，万物都由祂者掌管，死亡也不例外，他于是明白这是一种注定发生在他身上的命运，终于开口同他这位专属死神说话。

「我只有一个问题。」

那掌管死的神便用空荡荡的眼眶望向他。

「你叫什么名字？」

「你叫我艾伦。艾伦·耶格尔。」

这位艾伦先只在他将死时出现，后来也在他其它的夜晚里出现，并不多说话，只是在阴影里长久地凝视他，不存在的目光如同活物在他身上生长，再后来利威尔无端猜测，如果这位死神确实是他专属，那么在白天他应当也时刻在他身边，为印证这种想法，他坚持半月，每天对着墙角喊：「艾伦。」声音平静，像在森林中呼唤一只睡鸟。第十六天，死神从他身后走出，脚步无声，长发如羽毛拂过他脸颊。

此后他们愈发熟稔起来，利威尔感觉到生和死的界限在他们之间逐渐模糊不清，有时从睡梦中惊醒，他看见艾伦也就自如地从梦里走出来，伫立在他床边，空眼窝中有两张嘴，每一张都含着一种夜色。

「我总觉得，」利威尔这样慢慢地说，「你应当有一双眼睛。不是绿色，就是金色。」

艾伦微笑起来，回答他：「我虽然没有眼球，但也能看到你。」

「你怎样看见？」

死神就不再回答，每一张嘴都向他涌来，每一种夜色都如吻般落下，利威尔被沉沉地掩埋在下面。

等他到十五岁，骨头就已经不再生长，贫瘠的童年写在他身体的每一个器官上，艾伦偶尔抚摸他的脸颊，好像在寻找和比对，似乎要证明由死神抚养的这个孩子并不比她人更完整或残缺。利威尔只有一次抓住了他的手，摸到一些凹凸不平的纹路，像齿痕。

利威尔无言地握着那只手，过了一会，没头没尾地问，「你说我应当活下去，艾伦。」

艾伦低低地答应一声，手那样举着，一动不动，「只有活着才能得到自由。」

「如果我选择死？」

「如果这是你自己的选择，利威尔先生，」艾伦语调郑重，然而手却变成轻烟散开，「那就去做吧。」

那天往后利威尔再也没有见过他的死神，仿佛他从来都是一个人住在过分整洁的屋子里，夜里独自入睡，也从来不对着墙角呼喊不存在的名字。

当他终于成年，就被选中加入击杀巨人的特殊队伍，在强迫性的非人道的训练之中，利威尔捡拾起一种隶属于血脉的本能，那被死神推迟了十三年的长剑又准又狠地砸落在他头上，让他感到一阵熟悉的疼痛，然而死神却未如期而至，利威尔不合时宜地想到，这样等价变成他被死亡抛弃，让具有感情的生命掌管生死的弊端就在此处，他正是该学说逻辑上的巨大漏洞。

这漏洞快速地扩张起来，到第三年，利威尔已经是全营公认最强大的士兵，他穿戴立体机动装置，旋风一样从巨木间刮过，他操持这种古老的兵器，就如同那两把刀是他延展出去的肢体。

第四年，长官殷切地向他诉说盼望：「杀死那个巨人，将我们从最后的诅咒中解放。」

利威尔徒手攀登那座生长着万物的山峰，而终于站在巨人的肩膀上，他看见巨人的头颅漂浮在云层中，眼窝空荡荡，有飞鸟在其中筑巢，安然入睡。于是利威尔领悟，原来世界上果然不存在死神，他轻声呼唤睡鸟，「艾伦。」

他从长发间穿过，停在巨人的嘴边，「我看见了，你的眼睛。」

巨人而竟然开口，「我没有眼睛，你怎样看见？」

「你怎样看见我，我就怎样看见你，艾伦。」

他慢慢地走过去，亲吻巨人裸露在外的牙齿。巨人血肉便开始融化，滚滚洪流落到帕拉迪的土地上，落到无边际的海水中。

利威尔杀死了世界上最后一个巨人，所有的人都自由了。


End file.
